


Selling Souls; Winning Hearts: The In-Betweens

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Series: Selling Souls and Winning Hearts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Prompt Reply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: A collection of demon AU prompts!First one fromhere!





	1. NSFW

“Does this do anything?” Ryan reaches up to toy with the little figurine sat on Jeremy’s desk - Jeremy slaps his hand away and Ryan sinks back into the bed, but he doesn’t stay still for long.

“Where’s this from?” And he stretches to reach something again, and Jeremy huffs from his comfy spot on Ryan’s chest.

“Ryan, I swear to god, you break one more thing.”

“I didn’t break it!”

“No but you broke my mug.”

“I’m sorry about the mug,” Ryan says, settling back in to face Jeremy. Jeremy’s not really mad about the mug. Or about Ryan. He just wants to enjoy the lazy afterglow.

“I’ll replace it,” Ryan adds, stroking a hand down Jeremy’s arm.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Jeremy says. “It was chipped anyway.”

Ryan’s tail taps against Jeremy’s waist. And taps again.

“God, you’re worse than a cat,” Jeremy sighs, smiling nonetheless. “So fucking…destructive. At least they didn’t have opposable fuckin’ thumbs.”

“A cat?” Ryan perks up at the information, turning to Jeremy once more. “You had cats?”

“Yeah, used to. The place I was staying in before didn’t allow them though so I had to give them away.”

“What kind - ”

“Okay, Mr. Twenty Questions,” Jeremy says, laughing as he pushes himself up, swings a leg over Ryan’s hips. “I _clearly_ didn’t tire you out enough.”

Ryan grins, lazily settles his hands on Jeremy’s hips.

“Maybe not,” he allows, and oh my god this is what the cheeky bastard wanted all along.

Good thing Jeremy’s happy to oblige. Ryan’s tail wraps fondly around his arm.

“You’re terrible,” Jeremy says, rolls his hips down. Ryan’s mouth opens on a quiet gasp, and Jeremy can already feel him getting hard. Again. _Terrible_.

“Mhmm,” Ryan agrees, hips grinding up in time with Jeremy’s, his fingers already tight on his sides. Jeremy gently tugs the tail and an inhuman growl rumbles out of Ryan, accompanied by a shudder.

Gradually things get heated again, but neither of them bother to go further, content to just grind and rock until they’re both panting heavily, Ryan’s soft moans mixed with harsh demonspeak, stuttered in that way they get when Jeremy teases him for a while. He can’t really help it, because with Ryan’s hot hot palm pressed up to his cock through his sweats, Jeremy’s not really thinking about much except how stupidly close he is already and the iron grip on his hip, guiding him into Ryan’s desperate thrusts.

The _thud_ of Ryan’s horns against the bed frame reverberates through Jeremy as well, and Ryan’s moans start getting whimpery, and that’s when Jeremy clumsily fumbles a hand down to press at Ryan, pressing down where Ryan likes it, where he bucks and shivers and grasps uselessly at Jeremy with his hands and his tail - with a grunt, Ryan redoubles his efforts, stroking Jeremy until he’s shaking and so, _so_ close -

And Jeremy loses it all with a groan of Ryan’s name, shuddering in place on his lap while the tail holds him steady, while Ryan trembles under him like a live wire, also close and also thrumming with heat, still rocking up with small, frantic thrusts. Jeremy presses the back of his hand to his mouth while Ryan rubs all the little aftershocks out of him, jolts and tingles that soon turn too sharp for pleasure, and that’s when he nudges Ryan’s hand away, his thighs weak.

To his credit, Ryan gives him a minute to just sit there, the buzz of orgasm fading into gentle warmth. The tail squeezes gently - if a bit jerkily - around his waist, and Jeremy rubs his thumb over Ryan’s dick to elicit another shudder. Ryan’s shivering finely under him, tensed up and his eyes blazing low, cheeks flushed and mouth parted, and Jeremy knows that with a couple strokes, Ryan would be coming as well.

So he stops. Sits back on Ryan’s thighs and takes his hand away and the whine that leaves Ryan is almost enough to get him hard again right fucking there.

“Please,” Ryan pants, his voice broken in the middle, and Jeremy reaches down to lightly, _lightly_ trace a finger over the outline of Ryan’s cock. Ryan whimpers.

Jeremy takes another minute to just tease him, grinding a knuckle up the sensitive underside, stroking over the ridges he can feel through the cloth, faint, but definitely there. Ryan’s tail and hands spasm on Jeremy, but otherwise, he stays relatively still. His hips chase Jeremy’s fingers when Jeremy pulls away between touches. There’s a wet spot in the cotton by his hip, growing darker with each brush of Jeremy’s fingers.

“Jeremy, _please_ ,” Ryan pants again, syllables lost in cracks and air, but Jeremy hears enough know what he’s saying, and the sudden switch to a firm, full stroke makes Ryan _moan_ , shuddering almost _violently_ , his eyes blazing brighter.

Two strokes later and Ryan comes with a gasp, his shoulders curling up off the bed as he soaks the sweats, his dick twitching under Jeremy’s palm, his tail coiled almost too tight around Jeremy’s abdomen, but Jeremy doesn’t mind, because Ryan’s so damn _hot_ underneath him that it knocks the air right out of his lungs anyway.

Ryan’s swearing under his breath as he comes down, pushing Jeremy’s hand away almost immediately, driven to oversensitivity much quicker by the edging. He slumps back in the bed like a puppet with his strings cut, even his tail loosening to sit around Jeremy’s hips instead.

Jeremy takes the moment to lie down beside Ryan, both of their sweats sticky and probably cooling - Ryan snaps his fingers tiredly, and _god_ Jeremy doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the feeling of being suddenly _dry_. But it’s definitely convenient, as he rolls onto his side to kiss Ryan’s cheek.

“Did _that_ tire you out enough?” He asks, and he feels Ryan’s grin against his lips.

“Maybe,” Ryan says. “Or maybe you should try again - _mmph_!”

Jeremy doesn’t stop kissing him until Ryan’s stop trying to speak against his mouth, and when he does finally pull away, it’s to plump the pillow up and settle in for a nice afternoon nap.

Ryan, despite his quiet (and tired, Jeremy knows him better than he thinks) laugh, kisses Jeremy’s forehead and wraps his tail around Jeremy’s middle, and Jeremy sleeps peacefully with the knowledge that Ryan won’t break any more mugs while he’s unconscious. At least not today.

Jeremy should really childproof his house. 


	2. SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/184565278967/thinky-how-about-some-sort-of-anniversary-in)!

It's an ordinary Saturday when Ryan materialises in Jeremy's house. In fact, Jeremy doesn't even realise until he leaves the kitchen, almost running smack into the demon standing - nervously? - in his living room, his hands behind his back. 

"Ryan," Jeremy says, unable to help his grin. Ryan lights up at the greeting. 

"Are you busy?" He asks, glancing around the living room. Jeremy shrugs, heading over to sit on the sofa. Ryan carefully rotates to keep his back hidden from Jeremy's view. 

"Nope," Jeremy replies, setting his drink down. "Got the weekend off, why?" 

"Just wondering," Ryan says, unconvincingly. Jeremy laughs. 

"What are you hiding?" He teases. Ryan goes adorably red in the ears. 

"Nothing." 

"Ryan, you're standing like a butler." 

"Well, I - " Ryan pauses, licks his lips. "I got you something." 

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy grins. 

"Yeah," Ryan says, and brings his hand around. 

Cupped in his palm is the  _tiniest_ ,  _cutest_  ball of fluff Jeremy's ever seen. The kitten pauses at its new surroundings, and Jeremy gasps softly when it starts to move again, trying to climb up Ryan's arm - Ryan carefully trades it off between his forearms, never letting it adventure higher than his elbow. 

"Oh my  _god_ , Ryan," Jeremy squeaks, reaching forward for the kitten. He lets it sniff his hand, and Ryan gently hands it over once granted a tiny mewl of approval. Jeremy thinks he might cry at how clumsily the kitten stands on his hands, its tail short and stiff as it carefully figures out balance. The kitten  _immediately_  goes exploring up his arm, but Jeremy lowers it to play with his jeans instead - much safer for both of them. 

"Well, you said you like - but uh if you don't, uh - I can take it back - " Ryan starts, but Jeremy shakes his head. 

"No, no, I  _love_  it," he says, looking back up at Ryan. 

"I have supplies in your spare room," Ryan says sheepishly. 

"How the  _fuck_  did you sneak that past me?" 

"Invisibility goes a long way." 

Jeremy fondly rolls his eyes - Ryan laughs, and Jeremy eagerly beckons him closer, his other hand occupied with gently stroking the kitten from head to tail while it explores. 

"So what's its name?" Jeremy asks, scooping it up in his hands to get a good look at it. 

"I was going to let you name him," Ryan replies, stroking the kitten's tiny, tiny head. 

"Oh god," Jeremy mutters. "Oh fuck, what do I name him." 

Ryan shrugs, a little teasing smile playing on his lips, and Jeremy  _loves_  him. 

"Where'd you even get a kitten, anyway?" He asks, leaning back against the sofa. The kitten plucks at his shirt, mewling softly. 

"Local shelter," Ryan says, turning to sit down on the sofa beside Jeremy. "He was found on the streets a few weeks ago." 

Silence rests between them for a long moment, both of them entertained by the adorable, squeaking kitten clambering all over them. He's ginger, with a white underbelly, and a scar in his ear, and Jeremy is immediately in love with him. 

"Why?" He asks, softly, a minute later. Ryan glances up at him. 

"It's been - two years," Ryan says eventually. "Since we met." 

"Wow, really? I didn't even realise." 

"Well, demon memory," Ryan grins, tapping his forehead. "Don't forget a thing." 

"Ol' reliable, they call you," Jeremy jokes in a  _bad_  cowboy accent, and Ryan snorts, still scritching the kitten slowly tiring himself out on Jeremy's jeans. 

"They sure do," Ryan replies in an  _equally_  bad accent, and he's still giggling when Jeremy leans in to kiss him. And again. And again. 

"Thank you," Jeremy says when he pulls away. The kitten is practically zonked on his lap now, not even curled up, just perched on his thigh, sleepily blinking. Jeremy steadies him so he doesn't fall, and when he eventually gives up the struggle to stay awake, Jeremy can't help the tiny  _aww_  that leaves his mouth. 

"Popcorn," Jeremy says decisively. Ryan blinks at him. 

"Popcorn?" 

"Popcorn. I'm going to name him Popcorn," Jeremy repeats. "He's warm and kind of the same colour." 

"No popcorn is orange, Jeremy." 

"Cheddar popcorn." 

"Most popcorn isn't orange, Jeremy." 

"Hey, you said I could name him." 

"I wouldn't've if I knew you were going to name him  _Popcorn_." 

"Uh-uh, too late now," Jeremy teases, laughing quietly as Ryan settles an arm over his shoulders, pulling him in flush to his side. 

(Later, Jeremy finds the secret stash of cat things in his spare room, de-invisibled, and looped around the cat tree he finds a dark blue collar with  _Popcorn_  engraved on the metal tag. Sneaky magic bastard.) 


End file.
